


There's No Place Like Home

by Pummelweed



Series: There's No Place Like Home [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of italics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Keith, Rape, Rimming, Spanking, abuse in general tbh, abuse of commas, galra are dicks, help him, real jerks, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummelweed/pseuds/Pummelweed
Summary: Keith gets captured by a Galra warship and his captors are not the friendly kind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some filth that I thought I would write. Do yourself a favor and don't read this. Or do me a favor and read this. W/e you prefer.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. if I go to hell, I'm dragging you all with me.

_"Oh, Shiro!" Keith yells as he feels the older male nip at his collarbone. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, bearing his neck for better access. He whimpers as Shiro's hands travel over his torso, rubbing and pinching at his nipples, then traveling lower and lower until-_

  
Keith woke up to alarms blaring. As he jumped out of bed, he looked at his alarm. 2:14 AM. Why on earth would the alarms be going off at this ungodly hour in the morning? _'Well, I guess the Galra Empire never sleeps...'_ he thinks to himself as he rises to equip his battle suit. He remembers the dream that he had, and who it was about. With a blush, he realizes he's half hard in his pants. Sighing, he tries to will it away. This is no time to be getting a hard-on!

  
As he's getting dressed, his slight erection wilts enough for him to leave his room. He runs to the helm, where the rest of his teammates - _'all but Lance, of course...'_ he thinks- are waiting for them.

  
"What's going on?" Keith nearly shouts as soon as he reaches the group.

  
"It appears a Galra battleship has found us!" Allura replies, looking very frazzled and sleep deprived.

  
"In the middle of the night? I was _trying_ to get my beauty sleep!" Lance replies as he joins them.

  
"The Galra never cease, we cannot either." Allura says with determination. "Paladins, I know you are all tired, but we need Voltron!" She continues, much to their chagrin.  
"You heard her, get to your lions!" Shiro demands in his best leader voice.

  
They all rush to get to their lions as quickly as possible, not knowing the scope of how this battle will play out. They never do, but being defenders of the universe is understandably never an easy or predictable job.

  
Keith feels a hand on his wrist, stopping him just outside the hangar. Shiro.

  
"Hey, be careful out there...keep your guard up." Shiro says to him in a worried yet fond voice.

  
Keith blushes slightly and smiles reassuringly at Shiro as he replies with a _"you too"._ Shiro smiles back, and they part to run to their lions. Keith tries to pass off his rapidly beating heart as adrenaline, but deep down he knows that the danger isn't what is causing it.

  
As soon as they all are in their lions and outside of the ship, they hear Allura's voice through their comms. "Paladins, they have backup! Be cautious!" she yells.

  
Keith looks toward the Galra battleship and sees that there are now two more ships, roughly the same size.

  
"We're going to need to bring out the big guns- form Voltron!" Shiro shouts to his teammates.

  
"Ok guys, remember to stay alert- we don't know where they came from, there could be more coming." he says.

  
Once Voltron has been formed, they attack the first ship. It's an easy enough target, as it lacks weapons. Something seems wrong here... why would there be three small battleships, one with no offense, out in the middle of space? Why would they attack at this time and this randomly?

  
_'Wait a second... what if this is a trap?'_ Keith thinks to himself as he forms his sword. They dodge a few shots from the second ship and begin to attack it between shots. They've almost taken out all of it's laser cannons, when a fourth ship appears. It appears to be much larger than all three of the other battleships combined. Then Keith realizes... the first three ships were all _decoys_ for this giant ship.

  
He begins to try to warn his comrades, when they are hit with a strong laser from the huge warship. It tears them apart, disassembling Voltron. They all yell with the force of being hit and separated, then Keith feels something happening to his lion, as if it's being dragged.

  
"Guys, I can't control my lion! I feel like I'm being pulled into something!" He yells, but there is no response.

  
"Guys? Shiro! Lance! Pidge! Hunk! Are you there?" He frantically screams over his comms, but there is no reply. The princess and Coran do not seem to hear him either- something is seriously wrong. _'The force of the blast!'_ he thinks, _'It must have knocked them all out!'_ One thing tugs at his mind- how could it have taken all of them out, but not him? He wonders this as he is being pulled. He realizes then that there is a tractor beam abducting him into the warship; he screams the names of his teammates repeatedly, hoping someone will help him. No one replies.

  
The red paladin notices that he's stopped being pulled. He looks around him and takes in his surroundings. It seems that he's in a hangar? He must be in the warship... but what do they want with him? Why not take the rest of his team too? The red lion is a deadly and highly efficient weapon, but they can't form Voltron without all five lions.

  
He feels a jolt. It's familiar... he realizes with a start that the warship has jumped. He's no longer with his team, and no one is conscious to know he's gone. He tries to calm himself down, and tries to think of where they might be going and why they took him- _only_ him.

  
There is suddenly a loud noise signaling that his lion has shut down; all of Red's systems are suddenly offline. "Red? _RED!_ " He calls out to his lion, with no reply. For a moment everything is silent, then there is a loud bang, a flash, and then darkness.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Shiro wakes with a start. He realizes that he is floating in space, and his lion is shut down.

  
"Guys? Is everyone okay?" He asks through his comms.

  
"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Lance answers.

  
"Speak for yourself, I think I'm gonna lose my lunch!" Hunk yells, sounding very put out about the prospect.

  
"Guys, I don't see the Red Lion." Pidge states.

  
Shiro's heart stops. "What do you mean you don't see the Red Lion? Where could it have gone?" he asks with fear in his voice.

  
"I am not picking up the Red Lion on my scanners, I believe it is shut down. For now, everyone must report back to the castle to assess any damage done; we must also review what has happened." Allura tells them regretfully.

  
Shiro wanted to scream, but he had to stay calm. He hadn't told Keith about his feelings yet and he couldn't let them get in the way now. However, he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. _'What if he ran away? What if he just disappeared? What if-'_ He paused in his thoughts. _'What if they took him?'_   Shiro quickly flew back into the castle and exited his lion. He sprinted to where Allura and Coran were bound to be- at the helm.

  
"What if they took him?" He yelled, not even breaking a sweat from the running.

  
"Well that would be a logical explanation for why he suddenly disappeared, but why would they take only him?" Coran asked while twirling his moustache. They all knew that to form Voltron, you needed all five lions. Still, it was a better explanation than Keith and the Red Lion simply vanishing out of thin air.

  
"I'm not sure, but it does seem possible." Allura replied.

  
"Well no matter where he is, we have to find him! Is there any way to track him while Red is shut down?" Shiro asked, a desperate edge in his voice. Allura gave him a knowing look.

  
The other three paladins joined them on the helm, and they began to trade ideas on why the warship may have taken Keith and Red- all the while Shiro tried not to panic... who knew what the Galra were doing to Keith at this very moment?  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Keith woke up with a groan. His head was killing him, he was dizzy, and his whole body ached. He took inventory of his surroundings- he appeared to be in a cell? It was cold and dark, Keith began to think of why he was here, then he remembered. The ships. Decoys. The warship. He was abducted into the warship. The question of why they had only taken him resurfaced, he was more curious than scared at this point.

  
Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hall of the prison. It sounded like three pairs, but there could be more. He tried to back into the corner of his cell, but he could only move about two feet before he was stopped by a cuff on his ankle. The cuff had a chain connecting him to the floor towards the left side of the room. After grumbling because he could not move much, Keith stared towards the doorway and waited. Maybe if he was quick enough, he could take down whoever was coming and escape.

  
That line of thought quickly dissipated as he felt handcuffs digging into his wrists. How had he not realized he was handcuffed before? No matter, he could still fight back well enough if they got too close. Maybe he could get some answers.

  
The footsteps grew closer and closer until he saw three forms outside of his cell. One was tall and broad, another shorter and somewhat pudgy. The third was lanky and tall, but still looked strong enough to be dangerous. Keith had taken on several targets simultaneously and emerged victorious, but while handcuffed, the odds were not in his favor. He would simply have to see what they wanted.

  
The broad one reached into his pocket for something, and proceeded to pull it out. With a click, an overhead light turned on. _'A remote controlled light switch in a prison? Something is off.'_ Thought Keith as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

  
Keith glared up at the three of them, still situated on the floor. They were all Galra, no doubt about that. Now that he could see their faces, he noted that Lanky seemed wary, Pudgy was excited and Broad was stoic. He wondered what they wanted with him.

  
After a few moments of simply watching him, Broad then leaned down to Pudgy and whispered something to him. Pudgy chuckled and his eyes went dark.

  
"For a human, he's _very_ lovely." Said Pudgy in a slightly squeaky voice, eyeing Keith up and down. Keith subconsiously hugged his knees to his chest in an attempt to shield himself from the prying eyes.

  
"Yes, what fun it will be to see his skin bruise." Broad replied with a smirk.

  
Keith's breathing sped up. What were they going to do? Were they going to torture him? His mind raced to find an escape route, a way out. Up until then, Lanky had simply been silent. He then leaned over to Broad and whispered something inaudible in his ear. If it was even possible, Broad's smirk grew even wider as he relayed the message to Pudgy, and then they began to move towards Keith.

  
Keith didn't know what to do. He wasn't entirely defenseless as he was trained in hand to hand, but he did not have any weapons- plus he was handcuffed. Fighting was out the window, he supposed. They continued to move closer slowly as if waiting for a reaction.

  
"Don't come any closer!" Keith growled at the two galra, trying to buy himself some time to think. It didn't work, however, as the two of them ignored him and came closer.

  
As soon as Pudgy got within range of Keith, he swung out his leg that was not attached to the floor,the left one, and attempted to sweep the galra underfoot. It would have worked, but Broad must have anticipated his movement as he knelt down and grabbed Keith's leg out of the air, pinning it to the ground.

  
"Now now, that wasn't very nice." Broad said in a sing-song voice. "Now we'll have no choice but to punish you."

  
Pudgy grinned as Broad chuckled. Keith tried to kick out with his legs, trying to knock over Broad with his chained one and kick him with the other, but Broad's grip was too strong on his leg. Pudgy quickly joined them on the floor and grabbed Keith's right leg, moving to pin it down.

  
Keith was laid on his back with Broad pinning his left leg and Pudgy pinning his right. Lanky was still watching from the doorway. Maybe he was a lookout?

  
Once he noticed his legs being restrained, he leaned forward and tried to punch at them, trying to shove them away. He got one good hit on Broad, his left cheek already beginning to bruise, but Pudgy grasped his wrists in one of his hands and held him still. Broad groaned, causing Keith to smirk.

  
"Wipe that grin off your face, whore!" Broad boomed, bringing his free fist down on Keith's cheek. Keith groaned with the impact, but worked up a ball of saliva and spat it out at Broad, all the while still grinning. "Why you little-!" Broad yelled as he swung back his fist and punched Keith again, this time on his other side, right beside his eye. The impact caused Keith's face to turn to the side and he shut his eyes. Broad pulled his arm back to go into another punch, but suddenly his arm was grabbed.

  
Keith opened his eyes when the anticipated punch did not land, and saw Lanky holding Broad's wrist, preventing him from punching him again. "Enough, this is not why we are here. Lord Zarkon commanded us not to hurt him, but to teach him a lesson." Lanky stated in a cold voice.

  
It hit Keith. Lanky was the leader. He wasn't wary, he was calculating. However, he had just saved Keith from another beating. He waited to see what happened next as he felt his eye swell shut. Broad growled at Keith, "Watch yourself, bitch. Or next time I won't be so gentle." he said angrily, while Pudgy simply smirked.

  
"Moving on, now we may have our fun, yes?" Pudgy asked excitedly. Keith was confused until Broad smirked and pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket. He wrapped the cloth around Keith's mouth and tied it in the back, effectively gagging him. Broad then hiked Keith's shirt up to his neck, staring at his torso.

  
"Such pale skin... it would look much better if it were purple, I think." Broad muttered with a wicked grin.

  
"I believe I have already reminded you that we are not to hurt him. I am being gracious allowing you this much." Lanky scolded Broad, causing the taller one to narrow his eyes and growl. Broad looked angry with Lanky, but he did nothing. Instead, he reached out to pinch and twist Keith's left nipple. Keith let out muffled yells once he realized what was happening. He tried to tell them to stop, but his words only came out as unintelligible noises.

  
"What's that? You want more? Well who would I be to deny such a pretty creature?" Pudgy said with a smirk, moving his free hand down to Keith's belt, undoing it with precision. He removed the belt and then moved Keith's arms up so that they were bent, his hands level with his face. The shortest galra then tied the belt around his wrists and neck, so that if he tried to move his hands, it would tighten around his throat.

  
"There, much better." Said Pudgy, as he sat on top of Keith's leg so he would have both of his hands free. He then moved both his hands to Keith's zipper, causing Keith to scream louder and more furiously as reality began to sink in, screaming expletives and threats at both the galra.

  
Broad smirked as he followed Pudgy's lead and sat on Keith's left leg, still twisting and pulling at Keith's nipples. Pudgy worked open Keith's pants, and pulled both his pants and boxers down to his knees, then redid the zipper at his knees so he could not move his legs. Keith screamed loudly, but still all was lost to the gag.

  
Broad chuckled at the sight of the squirming Paladin, enjoying the view.

  
"He truly is a beautiful specimen... perhaps we shall get a better view?" Pudgy said to Broad. Broad immediately understood, if his grin widening was anything to go by. Suddenly Keith was flipped to his stomach and set on his knees so his face was to the floor and his ass was in the air.

  
Broad licked his lips. "This is going to be fun." He said. Keith froze as he realized that he was completely helpless. He was not the type to give up, but this is a situation that he never imagined he would be in. Broad laughed as he noticed the boy stop struggling.

  
"What is it, whore? You scared?" He asked in a mocking tone. Keith ignored him.

  
Pudgy ran his hands over Keith's lower back and ass, almost admiringly as Broad pulled down the gag and rammed two fingers into Keith's mouth.

  
"Better get them nice and wet, bitch, or this'll hurt a lot." He said with a grin. Suddenly Keith began to squirm again, and he bit down on the fingers shoved in his mouth. Broad cried out, and yelled at Keith.

  
"Have it your way!" He yelled as he thrust both unprepared fingers into Keith's tight hole, causing him to scream out. It burned more than anything he had ever experienced, it hurt so badly. Keith hadn't realized he was still screaming until Pudgy covered his mouth with one of his hands. With the other hand, he reached back and gave Keith's ass a hard slap, one to each cheek. Keith gave a sob as his ass was spanked, _hard._

  
Broad smirked at the spanking, and pulled out his fingers. Keith let out a breath of relief, but his relief was short lived as Broad began thrusting them in and out of his abused passage. Keith sobbed with the thrusting and spanking, and eventually the pain got to be too much and he passed out.

  
Keith came to a few minutes later as Broad punched him in the stomach to wake him up.

  
"Get up, bitch, we aren't done with you yet!" He yelled as he flipped Keith back over onto his back. Lanky continued to watch, past the point of caring about the injuries that Keith would sustain. There were bruises all over his stomach, back and arms, and his eye was swollen up. He also had a bruise on his face and his ass was stinging and red from the spanking.

  
"I'm going to give you one more chance. Suck, or regret it." Broad said impatiently, resting two of his fingers on Keith's lips. Keith didn't want to go through that pain again... but at the same time, he didn't want to give in. Before he could make his decision, he felt something warm- a tongue lapping at his hole. He groaned as sparks of pleasure flew up his spine.

  
"Oh? Is the little whore starting to enjoy this?" Broad said with his patented smirk as Pudgy continued to lick Keith's hole. The tongue suddenly began to thrust inside of him, and he couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure from the action. His dick began to harden against his will. As soon as he opened his mouth, Broad stuck his fingers in, but this time he grabbed Keith's dick and pumped twice.

  
"If you bite, you're gonna hurt here for a very long time." He whispered into Keith's ear as he punctuated his statement with a tug. Keith groaned and in his mind's foggy state, he simply sucked on the fingers.

  
"Good little slut... so desperate for it." Broad muttered. Pudgy stopped eating him out and pulled his dick out of his pants. It wasn't too long, but it certainly had quite a bit of girth to it. He began to pump himself as Broad pulled his fingers out of Keith's mouth with a pop and moved back to his hole. He inserted his two saliva-coated fingers into the entrance and thrust. Keith groaned again, it didn't hurt as badly as it had before, but it still hurt.

  
After a minute or two of this, Broad undid his zipper. Keith's heart pounded and his breathing sped up as he processed what was happening. He knew what came next. He began to yell and flail again, but his movements were limited.

  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you _all_ _!_ " He yelled furiously.

  
"Put the gag back in." Lanky, who had remained quiet through all of this, instructed Pudgy, who did as he was told. Broad moved to mount Keith, while Pudgy continued to jerk himself off. Pudgy gripped Keith's dick and pumped it in rhythm with his own thrusts. Without warning, Broad shoved all the way in to the hilt. Keith screamed a horrible scream- this was _way_ worse than the fingering had been.

  
He began to sob once again and his erection wilted from the pain. Broad began to thrust in and out repeatedly while Keith sobbed. Suddenly, Broad hit something inside of him and he gasped. The pleasure from that spot being hit mingled with the pain and at least took the edge off. Broad noticed the gasp and aimed for that spot again with a toothy grin.

  
"Are you enjoying this, whore? Taking my cock up your tight ass, getting off on it?" He spoke while still thrusting. He hit Keith's prostate repeatedly, causing Keith to regain his erection. Through the pumping of his dick and the abuse of his prostate, Keith came with a shout. He clenched down his walls on Broad, causing him to groan and follow shortly after. Pudgy moaned at the sight of Keith coming on himself and followed.

  
They all sat on the floor, regaining their breath until Lanky spoke up, "That was quite enough. He should have learned his lesson by now."  
Broad and Pudgy swiftly cleaned themselves off using Keith's shirt and tucked themselves away. Broad grabbed the strip of fabric from Keith's mouth and shoved it back in his pocket.

  
"Well, that was fun, bitch. Maybe we should do it again sometime." Broad said with a laugh as he walked away. Pudgy gave Keith's ass one more appreciative smack, causing the boy to groan as the soreness set in. Once all three of them left, leaving Keith's hands tied up with the belt and his jeans at his knees.

  
Keith waited a few minutes, and then broke down. He sobbed as he felt Broad's come leak from his hole, feeling dirty and violated. He curled into a ball and wished to be back at the Castle of Lions, wondered when his friends would come for him. He just wanted to be back with them. His sobs quieted as he heard an alarm ring through the galra ship. He sighed and laid on the ground, one thought running through his head...

  
_There's no place like home..._

**Author's Note:**

> May make a redeeming sequel depending on feedback? is that a thing that you guys would enjoy or what?


End file.
